Oublier
by Smoketoforget
Summary: Il avait essayer. Sans relâche depuis des mois. Et aujourd'hui, sans comprendre comment, il était ici.


L'oublier. Il avait essayé. Des mois et des mois durant. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté. Il avait essayé de se changer les idées. De ne pas y penser. « Le temps va effacer la douleur, tu verras. » avaient-t-ils dis. Tu parles. Comment était-il possible qu'il oublie la seule femme qu'il n'avait jamais aimée. La seule et l'unique. Celle qui la comprenait. Celle qui avait compris instantanément pourquoi il avait claqué la porte de chez lui. Oui, Marlene allait lui manquer incontestablement. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Rien. Absolument rien. Il ne faisait pas le poids face à la mort. Elle était plus forte que tout. Et aujourd'hui, comme si le sort ne s'était pas suffisamment acharné sur lui, la faucheuse avait pris la personne qu'il aimait le plus, peut être après James remarque.

Il connaissait tout d'elle. Chaque parcelle de sa peau, chaque grain de beautés qu'il aurait pu replacer les yeux fermés. Son rire si peu discret qu'il aimait tant. La façon dont ses dents apparaissaient discrètement quand elle souriait. Comment elle le regardait à la fois sévèrement et amusée à chacune de ses blagues douteuses. Oui, Sirius la connaissait par cœur. Et aujourd'hui, il était assis dans une stupide église à fixer Lily qui, debout sur l'estrade, s'apprêtait à prononcer quelques mots.

**- On a tous perdu une personne qui nous était chère aujourd'hui. Certains ont perdu une fille, d'autre une amie. Pour ma part, c'est ma meilleure amie, ma presque-sœur comme elle disait**_, commença Lily, un sanglot dans la voix._

**Marlene était tout pour moi. On se connait depuis tellement longtemps que s'en est normal. Elle faisait partie intégrante de la famille et aujourd'hui… aujourd'hui, elle n'est plus là. Je ressens un vide énorme dans ma poitrine, dans mon cœur depuis que je l'ai appris. Je… je peux pas. J'arriverais à rien sans elle. **

**Vous savez, elle détesterait nous voir comme ça, tous en train de pleurer pendant que je débite une suite de mots tous plus ridicules les uns que les autres. Des mots tellement clichés. Je suis presque sûre qu'elle est en train de se moquer de nous si elle peut nous voir**_, la jeune femme marqua une pause avait de reprendre, un sourire triste sur les lèvres._

**Parce que oui, elle était comme ça ma Marlene. Toujours à rigoler pour un oui ou pour un non. Pour la plus petite chose. C'était une boule de joie, toujours le sourire aux lèvres. Toujours là pour le redonner à ceux qui ne l'avait plus. Et depuis jeudi, je me demande qui va venir pour tous nous relever. Qui va provoquer des fous rires incontrôlables. Qui va me serrer dans ses bras, me réconforter quand ça n'ira pas. Qui sera là comme elle pouvait l'être tout simplement. Et j'ai trouvé ma réponse : personne. Personne ne pourra prendre sa place. Parce qu'elle était unique en son genre, qu'il n'y en a pas deux comme elle. **

**Je n'oublierais pas. Je n'oublierais rien de ce qui a fait notre amitié. Je n'oublierais rien de nos moments passé ensemble. Je n'oublierais pas à quel point elle a toujours était présente pour moi, surtout ces dernières semaines. **

**J'ai cette impression que si elle n'est plus là, c'est en partie de ma faute. Elle n'aurait pas était au mauvaise endroit au mauvais moment si ça n'avait pas été pour moi. Et même si je sais ce qu'elle me dirait, quelque chose comme « Arrête de te sentir coupable ou je t'en colle une. », je peux pas empêcher ce sentiment de culpabilité de grandir en moi. **

**Marlene était ma meilleure amie. Et elle le restera, parce qu'au fond de moi je suis convaincue qu'un jour ou l'autre on se retrouvera. Alors garde moi une place au paradis, que je puisse venir t'embêter dans quelques années. Je t'aime**_, termina-t-elle, essuyant une larme solitaire glissant sur sa joue._

Lily descendit de l'estrade et retrouva sa place auprès de James, qui passa un bras réconfortant autour de ses épaules.

Sirius sortit, ne pouvant en supporter plus. Il risquait de pleurer à tout instant et ça, il ne le voulait pas. Parce qu'un Black, ça ne pleure pas.


End file.
